1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to outdoor backrest and support devices. More particularly, the present invention discloses a padded backrest device having a planar shaped and rigid backing and which is securable about a tree trunk base. The padded backrest device further provides a plurality of configured and stand-off spacers extending from a rear facing side of the rigid backing and in order to prevent rain or melting snow from contacting the back of the individual resting against the backrest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with examples of both tree stand devices and related back support devices. The objective of the prior art is, to the extent possible, to provide effective back and lumbar support to the user, such further typically being a hunter or other individual engaged in an outdoor related pursuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,623, issued to Parks, teaches a backrest for use in resting against a tree and which includes a pad constructed of a resilient elastomeric material, having a generally trapezoidal configuration with a front face and a rear face. The pad is wider at its top edge than its bottom and further defines a plurality of apertures in rows and columns throughout the majority of its extent. Of additional note, a projection extends rearwardly from the rear surface of the pad adjacent its top edge, the projection further exhibiting a concave surface adapted to be received by the convex surface of the tree against which the pad is positioned. A plurality of belt loops are formed adjacent the top edge of the device with the holes of the loops in axial alignment for being supported on the belt of a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,531, issued to Shindle, teaches a further example of a compact backrest device in the form of a flexible sheet wrapped about a tree trunk. The sheet has a front side, a rear side and a peripheral edge. The peripheral edge has formed a first short edge, a second short edge and a pair of long edges therebetween. End straps extend as first and second pairs from opposite ends of the sheet and each includes a closure for coupling the together when the sheet is wrapped around the tree trunk. A plurality of padded sections are interconnected and attached to the front side of the sheet for supporting the user when the sheet is around the tree trunk.
The present invention discloses a padded backrest device having a planar shaped and rigid backing and which is securable about a tree trunk base. The padded backrest device further provides a plurality of configured and stand-off spacers extending from a rear facing side of the rigid backing and in order to prevent rain or melting snow from contacting the back of the individual resting against the backrest.
In one given embodiment, the stand-off spacers are provided as upper and lower pairs of spacers and which extend in an outwardly angled fashion from the rear facing side of the rigid backing so as to correspond to the generally circumferential curvature of the tree trunk, and while providing a degree of both fixed positioning and stand-off support of the padded backrest. Further embodiments contemplate the ability to arrange the generally elongated and rectangular shaped backrest in either an upstanding or sideways extending fashion and to further reconfigure the stand-off spacers in either up or down angled or possibly straight extending fashion.
Straps extend from locations proximate both first and second sides of the backrest and, upon extending around the periphery of the tree trunk, are coupled together to secure the padded backrest in place. It is further contemplated that the straps may extend through slots formed through the rigid backing portion of the backrest.